Looking Deeper
by MadFoy
Summary: What happens when all you know about Joker is proved wrong? Only Harley knows best. A glimpse in the life of gotham's king and Queen and their feelings for eachother. And then there is what with the Batman? Is their relationship strong enough to conquer all? or is harley's hart destined to be broken. Rated M for future chapters. JxH/Bat bashing/HARVxPAM
1. Another Scape

Disclaimer: Blah. Yahda, Yahda. It's not mine, any of it. Just the plot and not even all of it (got some inspiration from the comics) if ya see any tipos tell me, don't have a beta reader, but have some dyslexia. Also I would like to point out "my" joker looks a lot like Jared Leto's but the Harley for this story is based on the animated series. Sadly i don't own Jared Leto because its illegal to own a person xD as I don't want to turn this disclaimer into an AN (but alredy did) On with the story

IMPORTANT: this is rated M, chap 1 has mild swearing, sexual themes, allusion of sex and mild violence, but as the story goes it'll get saucy-er. Maybe. We'll see. Ok imma go now.

 **Chapter one: ANOTHER SCAPE** (arkaham really needs to strengthen security)

She sometimes wondered when did the madness happened. Was it there all along or was it something that triggered her psyche.

He knew all one needed to be mad was one bad day, a little push and that's it. Gone off the deep ends you were.

They all told her that he didn't love her, that he wasn't capable of love; joker was a murderous mad man. Erratic and abusive they would say. But it didn't matter, they didn't now the truth. She did however. He was her puddin' and her Mistah J. a genius, and so what if he told her some lies back at Arkaham she would have too in his position, but the minute they were out and he was sure he told her the truth. He didn't know his past. At. All. All he knew was the joker and he didn't care about lil things like morals and ethics, all was about fun, but fun was a discipline to her lover, careful planed things, big bombs, structured schemes, and little whims and spontaneity to keep things spiked too. But the only way he could keep her save, and really save that is, was if everyone thought he couldn't care less for her.

What sheer genius was he. He could read her like a book, his sweet Harley, so crazy and yet so lucid. He loved her he really did, if he could love anyone that is. She was hopeless and clumsy and completely dim witted sometimes and he didn't kill her, if that wasn't proof enough he didn't know what was. Since when, HE, The Joker had refrained to kill someone rather than batman? Still he tried to kill her, just like he tried to kill batman. Ah well, he was a career man after all, he needed to make sure he didn't have any weaknesses to be exploit, what better way to do it then to make everyone think that he wouldn't mind if she were to die, but that she was his property. Only HIS. But that particular joke would have to go unappreciated. No joke if everyone knows the punch line. That thought make him crackle out loud, which soon turned in to one of his famous psychotic laughs

"Shut it clown!" Said one of the orderlies from the end of the hall "I said shut it!" he repeated which make Joker double up " _how idiotic of you my friend, that'll cost you a hole in your forehead"_

"Mike let him, it makes him laugh harder" his partner said _"hmm so mai-k it is, they aren't even trying to NOT get killed anymore. No fun, no fun at all"_

"It just sickens me"

"Yeah then quit" the other man snapped "it's one of the quiet nights for the clown, so if you can't handle this just beat it!" ahahahaha _"not nice, I think I like this one. He has an attitude, very well you aren't getting killed off No-Name"_

"Sorry man he just gives me the creeps" _Mai-k_ shuddered

"You'll get used to it. God know I did"

After what seemed hours joker's laugh finally died down. They were right, it was one of his quiet nights, he was busy planning on a breakout, but dam it, Harley got on his mind. He couldn't wait to be outta there and finally slap the little minx _"that'll teach her to keep herself out of my toughts"_ hmm maybe spank her, and… No! she likes that, pervert lil' harlequin. Fuck he was hard. Again. It really wasn't his fault if he was frustrated and couldn't think. This stunt in Arkaham had been longer that the anticipated time. Harley **had** been shot and had to heal. If he broke out on his own chances were getting Harley out after would proof harder than to simply wait for her. And take her wounded and scape should prove poor manners with the generous taxpayers of Gotham that financed their free hostel aka Arkaham asylum.

It was always fun to break out of Arkaham in new and inventive ways! Ah down to memory lane we were then " _the time with the bomb in the rec room was my favorite, oh the mayhem! The bodies! The chaos! But the time Harley broke him out personally would stay forever his personal favorite…"_

 _"_ _Say hello to ya new and improved Harley Quinn's pud!" oh she was a vision in black and red spandex_

 _"_ _Harley! Pooh what is the meaning of all this noise?" he had to ask, because well never in his wildest fantasies he saw the whole ensemble, he didn't think she was that far gone, but oh how he loved it!_

 _"_ _I came ta bust ya out mistah J! aren't'cha happy?"_

 _"_ _Happy? I'm delighted Harls, how you make me laugh you silly blonde, a jester! Perfect Harley, as if I tought it myself! Ha"_

 _"…_ _..The smile that broke out in her face was worth it, and hand in hand they run together to the horizon… okay, so what if they had to shoot a couple of guards in their way to the horizon? It still counted!"_

Yes, yes. Good memories indeed, but back to business with his moll on top shape right now it was time to go to the HaHacienda and back to work.

A loud alarm broke her out of her thoughts about her puddin' and the clink of her cell's door being open got her on her feet and ready, but she soon realized that it wasn't her sweet J greeting her.

"Pam! Whatdaya doin' here?" _what the hell?_

"we don't have time for this, Jay was very insistent on timing" said Ivy grabbing me and dragging me to the hall and past the doors of The Zoo

"So it is my puddin's doing! I knew it! Oh red he busted you out too, how nice of him!" I was on cloud nine, I didn't need to know more, I was getting out of Arkaham with my love and may best pal.

"Yeah, yeah. He only did it because he needs my plants and access to your cell. Bastard. If I didn't need the getaway lift I would have grabbed you and runned"

"You act like ya guys hate each other but you don't fool me. But so be it, pretend ya guys are using each other" I was smiling from ear to ear to the time we got to the administrative building were Ivy's plants had cracked the window bars

"You go first Harley. Climb down, through the window and I'll be right behind you"

Easier said than done, what they don't tell you in movies is that your feet get tangled a lot in vines. Coupled with sirens and that annoying police chopper's reflectors and you got yourself a big mess. I managed okay I got to floor just fine.

"Harley! God, are you ok?" Pam yelled running towards me. _Damm Ivy busting my cover, okay I lied, I landed butt first in the floor_

"Yes Red, don't cha worry about me" I was grumpy, don't blame me, I still haven't seen puddin'

"You sure?"

"Harley! Plant! Move your fucking asses to here, we don't have no time to waste if we wanna avoid the Bat!" Puddin! _Oh my sweet darling Mistah J_ , said from a rover. _God how I've missed him_. Once again I found myself got dragged by Pam and running down the hill.

"Mistah J!" finally! All that time didn't matter. He grabbed me, pulling me from Red's hold and kissed me. Hard. Just how I loved it.

"Oh baby girl, you've missed daddy, haven't cha?" my angel said chuckling in mirth. Sweet baby Jesus, that laugh does some very bad things to me. _I love you Mistah J._ I hugged him tight and cuddled close to him.

Just like I knew she would _"my, my, Harley is definitely getting the whoopee cushion tonigh"_ It was harder than I expected to hack the security of Pam and Harley's cell, but hell, with the amount of founding old Lealand got, the surprise was how quick I did mine's. Harley clinged even more to my body while the Weed Lady got on the SUV

"Sure thing Mistah J! Oh, daddy I'm so happy u got me outta that boring place" she said and if I didn't shut her up she would talk for days.

"That's good baby" I pushed her on the backseat and closed the door, climbing on the front next to the driver, Rocco, and giving the order to get going. We needed to hurry and told her so "but Daddy promises to listen to your praises later pooh Teh hehe"

"Praises? Harley how do you put up with his crap" Urgh I forgot the plant was still here.

But neither Harley nor I got to respond. The good for nothing chopper got us with the lights and soon was hot in our tail.

"God dammit Rocco! I told you we wanted a clean getaway" grabbing a bazooka from the ammo I ordered to be brought I loaded it and prepared my shot.

"Sorry boss, the chopper was a new development. Ivan said they only sent cruisers" Rocco was the only loyal henchman I kept. He wasn't funny but hey, that was my job.

"See what you make me do?" I blasted the helicopter to Tacoochee and my girl laughed and clapped in the back while Weed looked annoyed "remember me to shoot Ivan pooh"

"Okey-dokie Mistah J, way to go pud! Ya sure rosted 'em crispy, boss-man" she said in that god awful high pitched voice of her, that I love but pretend not to.

"How many times do you need to hear it before you got it you dumb blonde, your jokes suck!" I screamed, she knows it's a ruse, but damm that one **was** pretty bad.

"Sorry Mistah J" she acts down but I now her better, that vixen did it on purpose! Oh she is so getting a spanking latter.

"I'm not even going to try to make you see why he's being a dick, as usual Harls, I know is hopeless right now. But promise when he kicks you out in a couple of days you'll call" why do I keep forgetting about the Plant? I want to strangle her but I know she believes what everybody does, and also Harley likes her for some reason.

Once we drop Red at her house, Pud tells me how he broke us out of Arkaham. She didn't need Red at all; he has means of getting out of the main building without using the vines. The fact that he let Ivy tag along shows how much he loves me. I think deep down Red knows to, she totally projected back there too. The whole "he just needs my plants" was too obvious. When we arrive to the HaHacienda he picks me up and we go straight to the bedroom. I got a glimpse of Rocco shooting Ivan between the eyes in the hech's common room before we turn in the hallway and get to the stairs.

"Now Harley, Daddy is in mood for some pain, so be a dear and put on your make-up. You know how it does wonders to kick-start daddy's inspiration" he purrs. And I'm hooked, as always.


	2. Normal People

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did this would be a comic and cannon, and nobody but me wants that.

ATTENTION: If you aren't 17+ I advise you don't read this lil' piece of fiction I call mine. Not this chapter because it's pretty tame, but rest wont be.

 **Chapter 2: NORMAL PEOPLE** (are boring)

"…the GPD is still unclear at how the rogues managed to disable the locks of the cells and with a body count of just one guard and 6 police officers, this is the most low profile scape the Joker has done. It is believed he was attempting a quick and discrete getaway, unheard before of the Clown Prince of Crime, but he is known for being unpredictable. Together the convicted Bio-Terrorist Pamela Isley and his rumored girlfriend and accomplice former Dr Harleen Quinzel, 2/3rds of the so called Gotham City Sirens "Poison Ivy" and "Harley Quinn" were last seen running from the asylum in a black SUV after blasting a GPD Helicopter. Any information leading to the incarceration of the 3 criminals is being compensated by the office of the Commisoner…" the TV could be heard in the back while I fried some bacon and did some toast. Puddin' liked his toast slightly burned so I did it just like that. I was barefoot and started to get chilly. _Stupid Harleen, you know how cold the floor gets in the mornings_.

"HARELEEEYY! Where are my purple Italian leather shoes?" he was so silly sometimes, I shouldn't have let him watch "The incredibles" he's been doing it since.

"Under the bed Pud!" I yelled back at him

"You had to do your part pooh" I jumped, as he was right next to me.

"Don't sneak behind me like that Mistah J" he did that a lot, I saw his beautiful naked pout, he hadn't put his lipstick on yet "Ya almost gave me a heart attack!" he walked past me and grabbed a plate and some bacon I put a piece of toast in his dish and grabbed the coffee from the counter.

"You know I've been thinking Harls" he began and I managed a half "yes Pud" from my mouth full of bacon "this is no place for my growing operation" _what? This is the first I'm hearing of this,_ seeing my puzzled face he continued "We need a bigger place, a better place. You have been with my band of merry clowns for how long now?" Ooh! I knew this one.

"Ten month and 19…,20,… 25 days! Baby" _and counting_ I added in my head.

"Yes well, eleven months or so. And in that time how many times the bat has spotted my warehouses and my provisional hideouts?" He used that rhetorical question tone, but I knew better than to not provide an answer.

"6 times sugar pie"

"Exactly, what I need Harley girl is something close to the HaHacienda. Some place that's unplottable and we need to redecorate this place too pumpkin pie…" I got the feeling he was gonna be locked up in his office, he had that look in his eyes. Oh well I could use some shopping, ooh I could call Ivy and have girls night! "… Harley it's brilliant, why didn't I think of it sooner? We'll never know, and with Christmas just a few months away too! Terrific. I'm going to my office now Harls, be a doll and stock my snacks and then you can go on and do whatever it is you do when Daddy's working" he was on the stairs now, it seems I missed some kind of plan or brilliant idea but I got up and grabbed some Oreo's and doughnuts and a pair of sodas to give puddin' and went upstairs, knocking on the door.

After getting my man everything he needed I got my duffel bag from under the bed and went to my closet. I chose some black skinny jeans and a cute red of shoulder long sleeved shirt some camel coat and a pair of caramel leather boots, stuffed in the bag along a black wig and my cell.

Pamela Isley didn't expect Harley to call her just two days after the breakout, but I didn't take her by surprise. She was just getting reacquaintance with her babies when her phone ringed.

"Harley?"

"Hiya Red!" well she sounded pretty chirpy for having a spat with the joker "I'm on my way to your place, be there in 10" well that did surprised her.

It turned out that Harley was fine, and Joker hadn't done anything to her, yet. But was working on some new "grand scheme" and that left Harley bored and alone. No surprise there. She wanted to go shopping. Good, honest to god shopping too. She even got money, real money! From… wait for it… The Joker. Pam was out of her mind with this new development but as any good girl friend would do, she kept her reservations and let Harley put her on a brown wig, spray paint any visible skin of her body and dress her on civilian clothes. While she had doubts it would work out, she went with it. They could handle a few policemen if that were the case and Harley clad with a ridiculous pair of boots and short black hair had a concealed berretta under her coat. And Ivy, well she had her plants, and toxins, and pheromones.

"This is gonna be so much fun Red! We get to go incognito too. The perfect gag, Daddy'll be so proud of me." Harley definitely had a dependence problem with the clown. But she was her friend and if Harley accepted the green skin, her unusual views about man's mistreatment of her babies and her humor, she could try and accept Harl's love for the psychopathic clown.

"I'm sure it will be fun Harls, but why the wigs and boring clothes?" she had to ask

"Cuz, they won't expect it Pam"

"Well I certainly didn't"

"Let's go!"

A slick sedan pulled in front of Gotham's Square Park Plaza, a high and upstanding mall favored by the younger upper class of Gotham's elite. Two Young women got of the car and went inside. A Normal occurrence, for a lot of the malls patrons had chauffeurs, nobody paid attention to them, well a couple of men that saw the beautiful but decidedly common girls did cast a passing glance to them.

"Isn't it nice "PENELOPE"? Nobody screamin' and cryin' when they see ya, just normal people doing normal stuff" said a raven haired Harley putting enough emphasis in the made-up name to make it suspicious if anyone was really listening to them.

"Oh yeah, nice umm... Helen. Very day-to-day and tame" said the now brunette Pamela.

"ya know PENELOPE ya could be more enthusiastic. We are free from the law, isn't it exiting?"

"I guess, just not really confortable in this whole ensemble Har-Helen"

"I guess I don't like this Wig to much, but try to be less depressing PENN-oh what the hell, try to have fun red" It was pretty ridiculous to keep that long and stupid name anyways.

They first went to Kitty's Lingerie, but after 5 minutes of furr, pom poms, and neon laced stockings. Pam had enough. Harley had to admit that none of those outfits were Puddin's proof and definitely not the pompom babydoll. _This people knew nothin' bout sexy._ Next they decided to go to Lacey's Department Store. Where Pamela got some pots and vases for her flower plants and Harley found a plush lime green carpet, a purple striped comforter and some new nail polish, they paid for their items and called Smiley, their driver for the day to put the bags back of the sedan.

"This sucks" it was Harley the one who said it "normal people are so borin' they kill me"

"I told you girlfriend, they have boring lives, boring clothes, boring pastimes…"

"Okay, I actually miss the terrified screams and the cries of mercy" Pam didn't want Harley so down so she suggested they went for lunch and then they could go to the diamond district pop some masks and pretend they were other rogues. "That's brilliant Red! But first let's grab some bat-burgers" oh hell, NOT bat-burgers, anything but.

Troy Hughs had been working in "V Magnum Diamond's" for almost three months and was ready to pull of the best inside job Gotham's jewelers had ever seen. He had everything planned. Everything but Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Undercover as petty burglars, dressed all black and with… batman and robin's masks? Not that Troy knew they were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. So when police officers showed up after the two villains had escaped with 2.6 million dollars' worth of diamonds he confessed every little detail, saying once and over again "I had nothing to do with that. That wasn't my plan" to say the GPD were confused would be an understatement.

AN: okay not much of joker in this chapter, don't feel disappointed. There is a lot more coming and I'll try to keep updating fast as long as my muse lets me. So why don't you leave me a comment in the review section. Pretty please, with a joker on top? I would like to know what you think of the story so far, what would you like more? What would you like less? What would you like? Period. Also our favorite bat in cape is coming up in the next chapters so… leave a review.


	3. The Plan and The Plot

Disclaimer: I own it all! Everything, everything its mine MWAHAHAHAHA. Nah kiddin' it belongs to DC. But the plot it's of my invention, as you can guess, because well, you are in no? is what we do here. Anyhow, lights, camera, ACTION!

 **Capter 3: THE PLAN AND THE PLOT** (and a verry angry clown)

He was ready for some mayhem. Cramped up in that aseptic asylum would drive everyone nuts! He already **was** nuts but whatever. With Harley gone he was left to his own devises and that was never good… to other people, for him it was fantastic. First that brilliant mind of his had thought of the way for getting up his inventory without it being blown by bats. He had to work on that but first he needed to find a place. He couldn't use the narrows, bat had the whole zone wired, he knew that because he once tried to wire it himself, what a nice surprise to find the B-man had already done so… and they say great minds think alike… so maybe something further south, by Gotham's City Stadium. He called Robert's Rogue RealStates and put an order. If batman knew how the some people had honest business partnerships with his Rogue's Gallery he would be surprised, well as honest as they could. They didn't pay taxes, or anything, and the things they sold weren't too honest some times. But they had books and everyone paid their pretty penny, so yah maybe batman wouldn't be too happy about that. That was the problem with batman if you asked him _"he needs to smile more. I try time and time again to make him smile, even a little but he's just the brooding-self-sacrificing-tormented-hero-type"_ the place would really delay his planning but the guys at Robert's were fast, only a couple of days, so now the next problem. How to get all his toys out of the warehouses without the bat and his bat brats spotting them and him _"I guess I could use public transportation, The-HeHe, but not school busses, he already did that once. Not funny is the joke was told twice. Maybe garbage trucks, or regular busses, or oh! Got it! Armored trucks"_ he could get those pretty easily and he'll even get them back when he's done. They won't even know they were stolen HAHA. Yes, yes. Now time for a break.

"Hello Boss" said smiley, it truly was a sarcastic nickname for the henchman was as serious as batman, well not quite as batman. But close. He was the only henchman he trusted with his moll. Not because of his lack of sense of humor, but because he was an ex-marine and a killing machine. He lost his mother and saw the killer rape her lifeless body when he was 12, so he liked to fuck men, men who raped women. Joker liked to hire fucked up guys to work for him, but he trusted none around Harley, Rocco being the other one he trusted the most, sure he was married and had a little girl of his own but he was a straight male so he watch him. But not smiley.

"Where is she?" he trusted Harley, but he liked to know what she did when she thought he wasn't watching. He popped some Oreo's as he went to the mini-bar to get some pop.

"I left her and Miss Isley at the mall over square plaza, disguised as civilians, sir" she was with the plant again so soon? Urgh. But, wait a second, at the mall? Disguised? HAHAHA what a gag! She never failed to entertain him. The mere mental image of Harley dragging around the Weed Lady in costumes was too much and he chuckled out loud.

"good, bring her home save Smiley" he managed to catch the man's "Yessir" before he hanged off.

So they had an interesting day so far, no doubt the dumb blonde would tell him everything. He cacht up with some e-mails and played some PlayStation before going over the Hench's quarters and sending some to get started on the surveillance of the trucks. Calling his tech guys and giving them instructions and sending the rookies for some Chinese take-out. When everything was settled he started thinking about the next big job, he wasn't going bankrupt over the move, but he was putting a pretty penny and also he needed the publicity. So a bank it was but maybe a little old a little tired… " _Then why not Gotham's stock exchange…" oh thank you brain, you never disappoint my genius criminal mind_ it was big, more than big. It would take weeks of planning, even a month, and I'll need the tech guys more, maybe even some new ones.

" _I can already imagine, my face plastered in all the monitors, my laugh echoing everywhere. They thought their money is safe because its al cero's and one's but when it all disappears and no way to track them oh it will be glorious. Bet a lot would even take their lives, well no fun if I don't pull the trigger or stab them but this is work and not fun. Not too many at least…"_ a wide grin crept up in his face, showing his platinum embellished smile and slowly a maniac laugh started to sound. Giving chills to every henchman that could hear it; it meant something other than terror to all of them: they got work. Or someone was **out** of work.

Joker was a very happy man, oh he was. All was coming along swimmingly in the first stages of planning. He never shared those plans and everybody knew better than to ask. He was eating some kung-pow chicken when he got a call from Smiley.

"Uh… Boss…" he heard from the line.

"What!" he snapped with his mouth full of noodles, he didn't like when people interrupted his self-congratulation.

"Uh... There has being a development Sir."

"What kind of development? Get to the point would you!" people could be so frustrating, he didn't care if they wanted to go to the salon, of they got arrested. Harley knew how to take care of herself most of the time. There he said it. And if she was sent to Arkahm then she got what she was coming to her. He would break her out, eventually… if he needed her.

"Miss Ivy and Miss Quinn, instructed me to go to the diamond district and before the got out of the car Miss Isley said I was the "getaway driver" they pull out some masks and guns and went inside the shop it's been… 2.5 minutes Sir!" THEY WERE ROBBING A STORE!? Oh he was mad now…

"If the aren't there at the 6 minutes mark you go" his voice was eerie calm, and Smiley knew that was the no-nonsense voice so he didn't argue. One was with the joker as long as he was and not learns a few tricks about the Boss.

"Ok Sir, 6 minutes Sir" Joker was tempted to throw the phone to the wall.

" _Who does she think she is? Going around_ _ **improvising**_ _AND WITH THE READHEAD FROM HELL TOO! She is associated to_ _ **my**_ _name, she is_ _ **mine.**_ _She is dead when she comes home._ _ **Dead**_ _"_

He turned up the T.V and tuned in the local news station, eyes glued to the screen as he waited, five minutes, ten minutes, and finally when he was starting to lose his patience after fifteen minutes the put the latest news report.

"This is nick strongman for channel 4, at the scene of the crime where to robbers made a heist of approximately 2.5 million dollars' worth of diamonds. The two women haven't been identified as of yet, but according to witnesses the one was approximately 2.5 and a brunette and the second 5.4 and with short black hair, they had what appeared to be masks to conceal their identities and not confirmed but rumors said they were batman's and robin's masks, thanks Richard and we are back to the studio…"

HAHAHAAHA…. Masks? They wore masks and wigs? He didn't thought this little harlequin had it in her, of course she knew better than to show her face in public without him. And 2.5 million? Fweee, not bad for a play-date with the plant. Still she was getting some talk down when she got here. Just for good measure.

"PUDDIN' GUESS WHAT RED AND I DID TODAY!" he heard Harley screaming downstairs.

"Oh I think I have an idea doll face" he murmured darkly snapping his neck. A little discipline and all would be well again.

AN: Sooooo…. It starts to get darker, joker is dark, and it's crazy. Here we get to see a "domestic" side of the King and Quinn of Gotham. I won't sugar coat it. They DO have an abusive relationship. Joker beats Harley. Harley beats joker. But I like to think that in their own twisted way they love each other. And this chapter was pain in the backside. Joker is hard to write. And the plans won't do justice to his plans so let's just all pretend this is actually a good plan and bear with me, and my typos. I want you all to know that there will be some things in the future. Write as I update so I have nothing ready but have an idea of what I want: 1) bad-morally-ambiguous batman 2) marriage talk 3) accidental pregnancy aaaand 4)a cool Two-face that blows Pam's Mind. That's it for now. Don't forget to leave a review please (thanks to the ones that have already, you put a smile on my face) I know you are out there I can see you, quite literally I can see you reading and not reviewing and it breaks my little hart. But now good bye lovelies.

MadFoy.


	4. I Want Some Hot Stuff

AN: I know, i know. It's been awfully long since I updated. But I've got my writing moxie back and I have this and 2 more chapters already thought out, so good news?. I would also like to thank my 3 reviewers. You made my day(s) I had to bribe one of my friends (Lela) so she would review buuut, it's not cheating ok? Okay. Glad to have that out of the way. Bats it's at the end of the chapter so YAY if you are sorta into that, but I've declared myself Jokersexual. That's it, I'm only attracted to all things joker. But it's like a thing now in 2016 to have a lot of kinds of sexualities so if you are like me, welcome to my club. We could start a tumblr or something.

Disclaimer: do I need to spell it out for you? No I'm not Donald Trump or Bill Gates, I'm broke AF so I can't possibly own anything but the plot. I also know nothing about stock exchange so please let's all pretend I do.

ATTENTION: still no sex, I'm not so sure there will be sex so… if you want smutt just get out and read TheMadPuppy. Honest to god good JxH smutt there. But rating's still M.

 **CHAPTER 4: I WANT SOME HOT STUFF** (no you don't big boy)

There was a high pitched beep at first. _"Oh god please let it stop"._ But as usual god didn't listen to Harley. _"Stupid old man"_

Then the pain started. On a specific point of her skull. _"It hurts like a mothafuckah"_ in midst of the darkness, she was slowly becoming aware. She lay on the hard wood floor, her whole body numb and tingling and her head on fire. She knew that her body was sore as well, but her head injury prevented her from feeling it. Joker made sure she woke in the floor. Yes joker, not mister J. he was always Joker when he beat the shit out of her.

Harley groaned out loud, and started to open her eyes, expecting a blinding light, but it was pitch black in their bedroom. Joker's favorite place to discipline Harley.

He was there in the darkness, watching her. She knew it, didn't know how but she did. And slowly all her senses came back and the pain fully smashed her. Her head throbbed and her body ache but she didn't make a sound. She was strong and she would embrace the pain for her Puddin'.

He loved pain, feeling pain or inflicting pain, he didn't discriminate. Of course he never caused her pain, unless he was mad. Usually about something she had done. It wasn't his fault, Harley would reason _"he is a violent and temperamental man, who sees no wrong in bein' in pain"_ so Harley never took it bad, she had angered him ad those were the consequences. He had good reasons for being angry at her, most of the time. So instead she came to love his violent moods, as she loved him. Never be said that being The Joker's girl was an easy job.

He had been mad about the diamond pull off. Not the fact that she had done it per se. but because he didn't know she was doing it. After all, no-one could trace that robbery to her and to Puddin' operation in consequence. But he hadn't fully hit her. _"He was holdin' back, why did he hold back?"_ she sat in the floor. Looking at the blackness across from her, holding her head in one hand.

"Harrr-leyy…" he said in a sing-song voice "Harley-girl, daddy was wondering when you would join the land of the living. Tell me Harley, why did I have to punish you?" he always made sure to ask her, she never had answered wrong but was scared to thing what would happen if she did.

"Cuz' I improvised, I didn't letcha know I was doin' a heist withoutcha Sir" he wasn't her Mistah J yet, but he wasn't The Joker fully, either. His voice echoed in the bedroom and made it hard to know where he was.

"Yes pooh, and I'm sure u learned your lesson. But Harley" his voice had changed and was all merry again "that was great gag baby!" he stepped out of the shadows and knelt over next to Harley "dressing as Bats and his Child-kick? HAHAHA, Hysterical Harls!" he laughed and picked her up. She relished in his loving embrace, she was glad he had forgiven her, and he praised her too! She was sore but happy and her head all forgotten as he put her on the bed carefully.

"I'm glad you had fun Daddy, I promise never ta do it ever again" and she was glad, it had slipped her mind all about the whole moving thing. So she was taken by surprise when he said "and just what I needed after so much work, but I found the perfect location for our FunHouse pooh!" cuddling next to her and caressing her hair. _So he was serious 'bout that._ She felt it was something big, and was equal parts scared and exited.

"It's an old bakery factory by the admiral docks, HAPPER ST" _but that was by sandy hook! They lived in the downtown area, not exactly far from the hook but still. It was very far from Red's and all the rogues_ "you need to see it baby its purr-fect" she was dreading the move in already. Mistah J was difficult on a normal day, oh Harley, imagine the movin'!

"It's uh, great Pud. I'm sure it's perfect, just as you said" she tried, she really did, but he spotted her unenthusiasm right away.

"Rea-ly baby? Cause you sound a li-ttle doubtful there, sugar-pie" she needed to be careful or this could turn sour pretty quick.

"N…no not at all Mistah J, I was just a little bit worried 'bout the whole movin' stuff around. That's it" she saw his face change from calm anger to exasperation and she relaxed, she was save with exasperation.

"Don't cha worry that pretty little blonde head of yours baby girl. Daddy has everything planed; you just sit back and watch the show"

With her Mistah J so busy Harley was bored. She wouldn't call red, because she would see the bruises and she didn't need that right now. She wouldn't go out for the same reason. And there was so much she could help Puddin' with, she had packed and cleaned almost every room in the hide-out, and now she was bored. So she went to the Hench's part of the building, there were new recruits because of a big job Pud was doing soon, she didn't know much, just that it involved a lot of money, and that it was pretty technological and they needed more hackers.

All the henchman were in the training room. A big Gym-like room that was soundproof and had a lot of sparing mats, weighs, weapons and targets and upstairs was the tech lab, she was headed there, and had to cross the gym, to the stairs and up. The tech lab had a stained glass wall that overlook the gym on one side, on the other side was a huge mural she had done for puddin' he was atop of the world in a pile of batmen like a Michel Angelo's David in his purple suit. She opened the door with a bang and every man in the room stopped and stared at her. She paid them no mind as she walked to the stairs. Midway however one of the rookies made a fatal mistake. A mistake that if he had a brain, he wouldn't had made.

"Heey hot stuff, nice ass" oh no he did NOT say that. She turned to the offending piece of trash currently standing in HER home. And as if sensing the danger like primal animals the other recruits parted, leaving the victim to stand in the middle of the mat. He was a 6.8 ft. tall brute of a man, huge but she could take him. All mater and no brain, and covered in bad tattoos, his head fully shaved. He was wearing a cargo and a tank top shirt 2 sizes too small that stretched over his muscles. She could take him down any day.

"Excuse me? Don'tcha know who I am steroid-man?" not that it made it okay if he didn't, but she was bidding her time, so she could discreetly grab a weapon. She was agile but she needed a toy if she wanted to make sure he stopped playing. She went for a hammer; her Daddy said she was always good with a hammer.

"no lollypop, but we can remedy that quick" he was getting close to her, so she cartwheeled away from him ant to the death panel (where the weapons were) and gracefully grabed said hammer. Fuck discretion.

"I think… NOT" she gave him a little attitude "Da fact that you don't know me proves one thin' bug, you're not fit ta work for Mistah J. And also, that you're gonna get hammer'd" she did a pirouette and landed at the thug's back.

"wh-what do you think you're doing?" got he was thick. And maybe a little pissed off _. Good for me_ "listen kid, I don't know if you know who I am. But I don't fight ladies, so put your little thing on the ground before you get hurt" no one had noticed that joker had arrived, this would normally pissed him off, but he saw Harley with a hammer. And lord did he love his girl all blood thirsty and homicidal, so he remained in animosity and watched the show.

"Good. Cuz I'm not a lady!" and with that she smashed the hammer behind the man's knees making him effectively go to the ground with one movement. He screamed as he was surprised by the blow and the pain. "You are goin' ta learn how ta treat a woman, ya hear me! Even if is the last thin' ya do. And… It will be… oh well, good things in live don't last long'" and she sent a blow to his chest which leaved him breathless.

"now, if a moll has a good ass, and ya think so YOU" blow "DON'T" blow "SCREAM" blow "DISCUSTIN'" blow "CAT-CALLS" blow "to her… ya see it's so rude. Oh he's already unconscious? Buh-mer! I'm gonna miss all the fun!" she looked up and with a bloodied hand took some strands that felt from her pig tails out of her face, all the henchmen and the recruits were watching her with mixed expressions: from scared, and disbelieve, to grossed out, downright panic, to disbelieve. She smiled and waved at Rocco and Smiley who had a poker face and a small smirk respectively when slowly a clap was heard, followed by another and soon it was a full on clapping. From one person. Harley (and everyone) looked and the rail on top of the mural and there he was, truly frightening dressed in purple, burgundy, black and lots of gold, The Joker in his work gear. Harley's hart stopped for a few seconds as he climbed down the metallic stairs sill clapping _at her!_ And followed by some huge men all in black with work boots and black cargos and well, Harley had never seen them before.

"What a show! What a performance! Baby doll you look ravishing this fine evening all covered in blood" and she did, he had the hard-on to prove it, thankfully he was wearing a long purple over-coat. "But would you mind telling me how it started. I'm afraid I was late" he loved how everyone parted as he walked to the now bloody mess of a recruit and his gorgeous girlfriend. He must have looked pretty scary he assumed.

"He was bein' nasty Boss-man! And was hittin' on me" she was to merciful beating him like that so the man wouldn't suffer more at his hands. A true charitative soul she had "so had ta teach'im some manners Mistah J" she smiled, and he had to control his urges of fucking her until she bled herself.

"I see Harley girl" he appeased her, so she knew she had done good, and turned to all the men in the room "Well fellas, let this be the only warning, Harley here it's MY property, no looking, no thinking and most definitely, no TOUCHING. And if she doesn't kill you, you will wish she had once I'm thru with you. Rocco! Have the rookies clean this mess" he turned to Harley " as much as I love you covered in blood, I love you more covered in brain matter" and she, always ready to please, smashed the offending piece of man's head with her sledge hammer. He wasn't sure but maybe some of the man threw up, he was way too concentrated in picking Harley up and getting to the bedroom, of the couch in their quarters. Laughing like the maniac he was.

Bruce sat in front of the bat-computer concentrated in the surveillance videos he had, playing programs after programs in search of something, anything that lightly hinted at him, but so far nothing. This was the 3rd night in a row he had delegated patrols on Robin and Nigthwing, hoping that he could find some clues. After all Gotham City had been calm enough of super-villain activity.

"Master Bruce, if you don't mind me intruding in your night time business, Sir. But you have been looking hard for a trail of that monster, and so far have come with nothing. Would you consider that perhaps they are laying low for a while?" Alfred interrupted him.

"No Alfred, I know he's out there, and he is planning something, something big. Call it intuition, but I know the Joker pretty good by now. He isn't quiet unless he's scheming something. I have got to find him. God knows how many people might lose their lives if I don't stop him in time" but Bruce couldn't find anything, Alfred was right in that. He seemed to have dropped off the face of earth. He hadn't been spotted in the narrows since Batman had dragged him to Arkaham last time. Bruce had no idea where he might be. He left the last program running and got his bat-suit on. If he couldn't find him on the screens he would on the streets. He just hoped he did it on time.

AN: That's it! Well this is the longest chapter I've written so far. As an apology. I hope you like it and if you don't, here's a tip: the review button likes to be my messenger. Sooooo please leave a review lovelies and maybe next update will come sooner *wink* *wink*

Yours truly,

MadFoy.


	5. Stand-Up

AN: Here is the chapter you guys. After my writers block was gone (well y had to push the thing out of my system) I could do it! I'm afraid the scheme part it's a bit short. I had to dedicate a lot of the chapter to the relationship so I could build the plot to where I want it to go from now on. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful cousin. He helped a lot, and even if he's not going to read this, it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I watched a lot of movies and did a bunch of research for this so I would like to point out the fact that this is not my sole invention. Also thank you for the continued support. Soo this is for Maddy: the phrases inside parenthesis are my personal commentaries to the chapter or the title, it's silly but I like to do it anyways. Sam: yes I did noticed that I changed the tense while writing. I promise is not involuntary, just got totally blank every time I tried doing it with present tense.

These are important questions that some of you PMed me so I thought I would put it here so it's all clear and in the open.

Disclaimer: the little problem of disclaimer is that you ran out of ideas eventually to say the exact same thing over and over, so yeah. Please insert Don't-own-the-characters regular speech and lets be done with it kay?

 **Chapter 2: STAND-UP** (And breaking the piggy-bank)

Harley loved her Daddy, she did. But he handled stress badly. She was (once upon a time) a shrink so she knew about this stuff. The worst part? He didn't know.

Joker was oblivious to any sort of text book behavior he displayed. Take today as an example. Today was the move-in. the older henchmen had been moving weapons, ammo, joker toxin gallons, and other important stuff. He had the "day team" move his various cars, vans and SUVs already on "tactic operations" which meant: he had the least scary henchmen move his cars one at a time to not raise suspicion. But the other fun illegal property? He had some of his men pull an identity-thief-shit and steal some armored trucks, take them to the warehouses and to the place on sandy hooks that he had dubbed "the FunHouse". She had to admit that it was brilliant plan and so ironic too. Puddin' was transporting his valuables how they transported theirs, what a riot! but with his own unique twist. She had yet to see the FunHouse but was sure it was big and colorful and perfect just like her Mistah J.

" _It's logical"_ Harley rationalized _"this is a big job, not a bat dedicated job. The bat can't spoil his plans like usually planed. This is work and no games, so naturally he has to pull this off without a hitch"_ it was times like this when PhD Harleen came back to her head. She was used to the voices by now, although some were scary, PhD Harleen was her favorite by far. And the most useful too.

The Joker had been functioning on pops, candied cereals and cocaine for a while now. He had no time for pesky things like food or nutrition. He knew Harley was worried about this so he tried not to be around her too much. He could count that, on the rare times he had a little time to sleep, he would find her on their bedroom and he would relish in her embrace. But all the hard work was paying, and his new and centralized headquarters were fully-functioning and almost ready. After the stunt with the recruit Harley had been busy with an interior decorator he had gotten. They had worked on the HaHacienda, and so far he liked it. The hench's part of the building had been considerately diminished, as most of the payroll would be housed on the FunHouse. Just the oldest and loyal-est of them would stay. And that leaved a lot of space for their little love nest. The new facilities included a new in-house laboratory and an expansion of his office. A shooting range added to the training room. Three guest rooms? He should have put his foot down on this one but he was really busy, so now they were the proud owners of a home with guest rooms. They had of course taken a few walls down to create an open concept and fit a large living area and a gourmet kitchen. And the décor was all tastefully done. Crème walls, deep purple leather couches, with green silk pillows, and of course rugs, coffee tables, lamps, vases, mirrors and other useless crap but it created a nice effect and made Harley happy, busy and happy, so he couldn't complain. What he liked the most was the dark wood theme the decorator, had convinced Harley was best. Floor, tables, countertops, and all kinds of furniture. He didn't feel like Ken on Malibu Bitch House so that was good. Thinking about that, is how Harley found him in the new orange kitchen, drinking coffee and sitting on a bench on the ebony kitchen island staring at his reflection on the shiny stainless steel fridge.

"Mornin' Pud! You sure don't want me ta make ya some toast? Tomorrow is da big day isn't it?" he loved Harley but she was annoyingly chirpy on mornings

"Yes, it is baby" his voice was raspy; he had been up all night working on some final things with the nerds. Harley hugged him from behind, she had missed him, he knew that "have I told you what a good job you and your little accomplice have done with the HaHacienda pet?" she squished him and went on an exited rant of "oh thank ya puddin'" "ya really like it?" and "oh im so happy ya think that" and he let he drone and tuned her out.

"Oh pud, ya haven't realy told me ma part in all this' ya know?" oh his naïve clown girl, how she amused him.

"You are staying on the bench for this game sugar pop" there he said it; he braced himself for the storm that was a pissed of Harley and… _wait, why is she so quiet? She should be screaming his ear of by now!_

"Oh… well, I'm s-sure I'll find something' ta do while yer out. I guess…" she sounded… dejected? What the hell? He turned around and finally looked at her, she was crestfallen and had an I-just-lost-my-puppy look, wearing a naughty lingerie set under a bright pink silk robe.

"Now, now, baby girl. What's with the frown? I can't have a sad clown girl. I know how much my Harley likes her fun. But this plan it's a tight stand-up okay? Now give me a smile" he said and she recovered a little spark. He didn't need this right now. He got up and kissed her. Dipping her low and taking her by surprise. _There it is. That million dollar smile I love._

"Pud! Ya scared me!" she blushed prettily and looked absolutely cute. He did have a soft spot for her. Sorta "But ya know… you have me playin' housewife since we broke out!" so that was what had her all weird? HA. He let a dark chuckle out as she continued "if ya keep doin' it Imma start thinkin' ya want me barefoot, pregnant and in da kitchen!" she joked. He wasn't amused but kept a façade.

"OH silly harls, you know I woud never marry you, you dumb blond" he spat, fakely sweet and holding her tightly whatching how her face fell and enjoying every second of it.

"whaddaya mean?" she choked "you'll nevah marry me… but I thought-"

"You thought wrong little girl!" he pushed her and she almost fell "I don't do 'wifes' pet. I'm the joker for fucks sake!" he continued on, crashing all her hopes and yelling those cruel things to her. But she needed to hear them "that would beat the whole purpose of people not knowing I care for you, you useless waste of space. Or did you imagine that we would marry? Huh? Live on the suburbs with four kids and a gold-fucking-retriever?" he was hurting her. He saw her face rimmed with silent tears, her bottom lip trembling and blond strands in her angel face. She looked the most beautiful then, broken, shaken, hopeless. And he knew that very moment he loved her, he was certain of it yet he would not marry her, the concept was just a giant no-no for him. That broke him in a maniac laughing fit.

Harley had always loved his laugh. Others crawled in their skins when they heard that blood chilling sound. But to her he was the most handsome when he laughs. But this time, her hart broke into million little pieces as she stand there in the middle of the kitchen, weak kneaded, staring at him double with laughter. Laugh at her dreams, her hopes. She just wanted a future with the man she loved. She had desires of being a mother and she thought that it would all happen one day. He had been stirring her all along. That fucking bastard! She then started to get angry but he didn't let him know. She wasn't suicidal. She just dried her cheeks and left the room. His laugh echoing thru the living area and the stairs.

She locked herself in one of the guestrooms. She needed to think, she needed PhD Harleen. She needed to make a decision and most importantly, she needed to calm the rage inside of her if she had any hope in getting through this, because she just wanted to murder the son-of-a-bitch of a boyfriend she had. And he had a job to pull tomorrow.

Paul Stevens had worked as in the Transactions Overviewing Committee for Economic Safety in the Gotham City Stock Market for almost three years now. He was a slim man, who wore simple suits, had a simple life and was completely average. The only thing Paul was good at was economics. His had his own division now, and after much hard work he was given certain autonomy. In was 7:30 when he got to the office inside the GCSM, he greeted Higgins the security guard on his way, who as usual was playing SugarSmash in his phone and eating cronnuts. And sat himself in front of a computer screen for the rest of the morning, viewing data from Gotham's principal Banks. His division was the one that protected bank investments to make sure the population of Gotham had their money save. It was a boring and tedious job as nothing really happened. Every bank's profits and loss's accounts followed every regulation out of fear of federal laws but they still reviewed them, just to make sure. At exactly 11:30 however thing started to get ugly, suddenly every stock of every mayor bank in the city started to fall at light speed rate. So fast the billboard couldn't keep up.

He went bat-shit crazy and almost lost his mind when, in a frenzy, he started opening profit accounts and financial records of every bank, that were just fine a moment ago, but abruptly all mayor profits had just disappeared, he followed the tracks quickly and all lead to a recently published company. . But the company's records showed that all those profits were cashed out in more than a thousand different tradings. How the hell someone could do such a thing? And so fast? He tried to access the gost company's financial history but couldn't. He was starting to lose his shit. It was pandemonium outside. Every time he followed a transaction he would meet a dead end. The one doing this was using a proxy and the money was probably traveling so fast between different foreign accounts it would not be found. At the 12th try his computer went black. He looked at the other monitors in his office, they were too, black. He got up and exited and as far as he could see every monitor of every computer in his division was black. A high pitched beep started to sound and he looked at everyone in panic. Phones ringing but not being picked up. He ran to the balcony overviewing the main area of the crumbling Market. There too were black monitors and a beep sound theme going on. _Good lord have mercy._ Slowly a laugh was heard, a wildly recognized, totally maniac and dark laugh. Echoing in the walls.

The Clown Prince of Crime. The infamous Joker. The screens came to life then but not a soul moved.

"Hello good working people of GCSM. It's me! your good ol' uncle Joker, with the economic forecast for the day" the madman said grinning from ear to ear in front of a camera. Just his face and collar showing. Letting the shine of his silver-toothed smile show "It appears the stocks of some companies have crashed and burned to ground. Jigity jig! HA HA. But dontcha worry wage slaves. There is a real wrought opportunity there! HA HA HA HE HE HAHA And where is your Bat in a Cape you ask? Well he certainly isn't there. That's what happens when you get yourself a hero who only works the night shift! Right fellas? I've tried to show that to you people, but you refuse to see the enlightment I offer you. Tsk tsk… Anyways folks it's getting late and I'll just live you to fix this lil' economic meltdown on your own, I have faith in ya!" he stoped talking and his face darkened "oh that reminds me, I always like a big finale. So things might get a little bit… explosive. HA HA HA HA HA. Or maybe I'm just joking, you'll have to find out yourselfs" his face disappeared and the panic resumed. Everyone trying to get out of the building and screaming fucking murder.

Gotham City Banks Federation investigated the following week; how the fuck did he pulled the biggest heist of all times. They didn't know of course.

He and his army of nerds did the entire jig from the new tech lab at the FunHouse. It was surprisingly easy once he found a way to infect both; the multiple Bank's servers and the GCSM's. In the form of a bonus on 3 lives at SugarSmash he infected the entrance guard's phone, who gave him access to the building's web. The Worm Virus got them to the bank's web and soon he had control over everything.

With one team of hackers writing codes for draining the profits from the banks and wiring the money to one account (the fake company's) linking the robbery with him. Another using a proxy and an algorithm to create untraceable transactions to his overseas accounts. And the last one hacking into the Stock's network putting the trail for a member of the regulation committee or whatever, to trigger the monitor blackout. He looked like an orchestra's director, barking others and getting ready for his monologue.

The secret to do it all undetected? The ace under his sleeve: a lanky 12 year old Asian little guy. A true prodigy. He singlehandedly froze not only the stock's view of the entire operation, but the bank's as well.

Joker was robbing them under their own noses and they couldn't know! He had their records frozen. HA HA HA HA HA. What a fit. Laughing possessed, he got out of the lens length. He pushed the door open and a dozen or so henchmen barged in. shooting teams one, two and three of hackers, effectively killing them off. The prodigy stared at him scared shitless.

"Not the little guy there boys" he said and saw the boy relax visibly "He is hired. You now work for me kiddo. See it like a show of gratitude for the freezing thing m'kay?" the boy nodded as he walked to him- cupping his cheek and slapping him playfully "you just made me a lot richer. Besides you look like you know a thing or two about all this mumbo-jumbo so why not keep you around?" he suddenly squeezed his face hard, making the almost-teen jump and stare wide-eyed "but keep in mind, everyone is replaceable. I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?" the boy nodded as he could and joker let his face go. Straightening merrily and heading for the door were Rocco was standing. "Show the kid his room. And get him a decent one Rocco" were his last words.

Batman was beyond pissed off. The nerve of that-that low life criminal! Not only had he ripped off the banks of the whole city out of their money. But he didn't bankrupt them! He leaved just enough money so they could build their capital. Slowly and with much work, but not completely impossible. The whole city was in panic, trying to get their money out of the bank. And the stocks worth nothing. That was going to be the dammnation of those banks. Not the robbery, but the people of Gotham. Joker knew it, and he knew batman and everyone with an ounce of common sense knew it. He was trying to prove that in a twisted way, the citizens were just as selfish as him. It was too late for batman to do anything, he had investigated on his own and didn't have much more luck than de GPD.

"It's a fucking circus out there in the city Bruce" Dick told him "Don't kick yourself down, you did everything you could, there were no leads for batman to follow" he knew him too well. He was surely blaming himself. Especially after the taunts the joker had made about his "shifts"

"You are right Richard. There's nothing Batman could and can do" Bruce said grimly in the shady entrance to the bat-cave "but there is something Bruce Wayne can and will do".

AN: Joker got away! Woowhoo. I'm excited about this. I love batman guys I really do. He is the perfect hero for Gotham and there wouldn't be joker without batman so another reason to like him. Harley is beyond pissed, and joker is in for a not-so-fun ride. We'll have Pam in the other chapter and batman is getting some action. Not with pam necessarily. But it's all I'm saying for now.

My lips are shut

MadFoy.


End file.
